El secreto está en lo relativo
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Kouichi le dio una sonrisa. Con el gesto le decía que no iba a engañarlo, que sabía que su mente se había quedado trabada en la conversación que habían tenido con sus amigos en la tarde y que ahora estaba tan concentrado en ello que no podía dormir.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **El secreto está en lo relativo**

—Es solo que es…—dijo Junpei pero se removió incómodo bajo la mirada de Izumi. Debía aprender a mantener su boca cerrada. Para la próxima vez—, quiero decir… No es que a ti te vaya mal es que... No te ofendas, Kouji.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, sin formular respuesta alguna, y Shibayama suspiró de alivio, interiormente. No quería iniciar una pelea. Y la reunión continuó como si el comentario desconcertante de Junpei no hubiese sucedido.

Kouichi sacudió la cabeza, un tanto desconcertado sobre cómo habían terminado hablando del tema pero no dijo nada. Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, que no era trascendental, pero su mente ya había comenzado a girar los escenarios y respuestas.

Antes de que pudiese hablar, Izumi había dirigido la conversación hacia otro lugar.

Tal vez fue lo mejor, pensó por un breve segundo. Hasta que notó la tensión subyacente en los hombros de Kouji.

No iba a dejarlo ir.

—Él se equivoca, ¿sabes?

Kouji se volvió hacia su hermano.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero no importaba. La claridad de la noche era suficiente para ver las sombras moverse al compás de sus acciones.

Kouichi se deslizó a su lado, sentándose en el suelo.

Esa noche se quedaba en casa de su madre y, a pesar de no era la primera vez, se sentía igual de ansioso que todas las anteriores.

El primer fin de semana del mes, uno de ellos se quedaba en la casa del otro a dormir. Para recuperar el tiempo. El viernes, sábado y domingo, solo para ellos. Si Kouji tenía buenas notas y Kouichi no había perdido las suyas —que era básicamente lo que ocurría—, repetían la última semana. Aún no habían llegado las vacaciones de primavera pero estaban cerca y Kouji estaba esperando con impaciencia más días libres. Sus amigos eran bienvenidos pero Kouji esperaba con ansias esos momentos donde solo estaba con Kouichi y con su madre. Generalmente él prefería el hogar de Tomoko porque Kouichi se sentía incómodo alrededor de su padre (sinceramente, no lo culpaba) y a pesar de su buena relación con Satomi, prefería que se sintiese contenido en lugar de obligado. Lo compensaba con visitas aleatorias cuando iba a buscarlo a la casa.

Su padre había sido sorprendentemente abierto a permitir que se quedase en contacto y aunque Kouji suponía que era algo de culpa lo que lo impulsaba, no estaba dispuesto a jugar con la mejor oferta que tenía de momento.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—dudó. Tomoko se había ido a dormir temprano y ellos procuraban hablar en voz baja para no molestarla.

Kouichi le dio una sonrisa. Con el gesto le decía que no iba a engañarlo, que sabía que su mente se había quedado trabada en la conversación que habían tenido con sus amigos en la tarde y que ahora estaba tan concentrado en ello que no podía dormir.

El menor de los gemelos giró la cara y no dijo más, ambos sabiendo que él entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

 _Creo que Kouichi iría bien como el guerrero de la luz._ El comentario había sido inocente, en su mayoría, por eso Kouji no podía explicar porque se había aferrado a sus pensamientos durante horas. Quizás fue porque nadie lo discutió, aunque él sospechaba que evadir casi cualquier conversaba sobre la luz y la oscuridad era algo que tenía que ver con ello.

No solían hablar mucho de ese tema, en realidad. Era demasiado cercano todavía.

—No se equivoca—dijo Kouji, su voz pequeña en la habitación—, tú deberías haber tenido los Digispirits de la luz. Probablemente, la razón porque ocurriese lo contrario es que _no_ estabas disponible…

Hizo silencio abrupto y se giró un poco más, para bloquear su campo de visión con la pared.

Kouichi se debatió internamente entre reír y suspirar.

—He pensado en ello.

—¿En qué no me _merezco_ los Digispirtis de la luz?—espetó Kouji, más hosco de lo que pretendía sonar, inundado por todas las emociones que había querido resguardar—, gracias por el apoyo, niisan.

No esperaba que Kouichi, de todas las personas…

—No he dicho eso—regañó a medias.

Kouji no se dio cuenta en qué momento la voz le hizo girarse en su lugar pero cuando vio los ojos divertidos de su gemelo, brillantes bajo el aura plateada de la noche, se resignó a escucharlo.

Era _casi_ imposible ganarle una discusión a Kimura Kouichi.

Él solía pensar que nadie superaba en terquedad a Kanbara Takuya pero después de conocer a su gemelo, aprendió a clasificarlos en dos categorías _distintas_.

Su mejor amigo podía ser tan terco que rozaba la necedad mientras que Kouichi prefería ser razonable la mayor parte del tiempo. Y eso era lo desconcertante. Porque en cualquier discusión con Takuya, Kouji se sabía ganador cuando usaba su lógica contra la de él, pero con su hermano no tenía las mismas armas.

Lo que más le divertía del asunto es que, de Kanbara era esperable y todo el que lo conociese podía adivinar que era tozudo por naturaleza, Kouichi confundía a las personas. Él se veía frágil, suave y casi tímido. Pero su voluntad era de hierro y era terco. Solo que él sonreía mientras lo estaba siendo.

—Lo que quiero _decir_ es que me pregunté sobre los elementos y pensé que el Mundo Digital nos había leído bastante bien a todos.

Kouji enarcó una ceja.

—No me mires así—dijo, todavía tranquilo y en control—, sabes que es verdad. Ya he explicado lo de Izumi. Pero, ¿qué elemento le darías si no fuese el _viento_? Yo pensé en darle el fuego. Izumi es… apasionada con lo que quiere. Con todo, en realidad. Y es una persona cálida… pero ella no es tan optimista como Takuya. Podría ser agua, porque el agua fluye y se desliza, pero Izumi no es tan maleable, no es posible congelarla. No creo que ninguno de los dos pueda ser tierra, porque hay algo mucho más vibrante en ellos que la estabilidad. Takuya es demasiado brillante para ser cualquiera de esos elementos opacos. Incluso el viento es inapropiado porque él no es tan drástico como lo es ella con su humor. Él es más constante.

Kouji parpadeó. Él nunca había pensado así.

—Parece que has pensado _mucho_ en esto—concedió.

Kouichi le sonrió.

—De hecho, lo hice. Tiene que ver con la teoría de los elementos, ¿sabes? Junpei me dio algunas ideas sobre algunos. Izumi también… No a propósito. Tal vez ni siquiera se dieron cuenta pero es...

—Es algo de nuestras aventuras que no involucra a Duskmon—terminó Kouji, apenas audiblemente.

No era la primera vez que nombraba al guerrero corrupto pero el silencio de Kimura era más elocuente que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir. Minamoto quería quitarle ese peso del alma.

Aún no sabía cómo.

Kouichi suspiró.

—Sí.

—¿Qué más?—pidió, porque necesitaba que Kouichi no se perdiese en sus pensamientos oscuros.

Casi deseaba que ese tema no hubiese sido tratado nunca. Era mejor no pensar demasiado en ello. Pero algo se removió en su pecho ante la idea de no ser merecedor del poder de Wolfmon.

Esperó.

—Junpei es un chico inteligente y creativo, pero él no se ve de esa forma. Por eso me parece curioso que le haya tocado el elemento al que le tenía miedo—Kouji se sorprendió: no sabía eso—. Creo que él temía enseñar la forma que verdaderamente _es_ por temor al rechazo. Pero una vez que estaba transformado en un digimon, él _cambiaba_. Porque el elemento se volvió su armadura y aprendió que las tormentas no eran tan malas.

—No creo que podría ser ningún elemento que nombraste antes—comentó Kouji, extrañamente interesado por la conversación.

Habían discutido el tema con sus amigos, siempre con más vaguedad y sin tanta reflexión. Tomoki no entendía, Junpei no sabía explicarse del todo y Takuya desestimaba la mitad de la conversación.

Pensó que a la otra persona que le interesaría sería Izumi.

Era por eso que le gustaba escuchar a Kouichi, su hermano era casi tan reflexivo como él, pero con diferentes ángulos.

—Hay otros elementos más que no le irían bien—comentó su gemelo, sonriendo al haber captado su interés—. Junpei no es tan rígido como el metal, tan estructurado. Tomoki tampoco lo es. Ninguno es tan fácil de quebrar como la madera. Junpei se resiste al fuego y al viento, casi es como una mezcla de ambos, y es brillante a su propia manera. No puede tolerar el frío del hielo… Tomoki sí puede, pero él se derrite con el fuego. Creo que explica mucho.

Sorprendentemente, lo hacía.

Los vientos y el agua tenían que ver con la tormenta, Junpei siempre se había sentido inclinado hacia Izumi. La forma en la que Takuya y Tomoki se relacionaban, la calidez que derritió las barreras, cobraba un nuevo significado.

Incluso las rivalidades entre ellos tenían más sentido que antes.

—A Tomoki tampoco lo relacionaría con el hielo—musitó Kouji, después de pensarlo—, pero sí con la nieve. Él era tan _suave_ , tan puro y… delicado. Entonces lo vi crecer y sé que es el mismo pero… Él… él creció más que cualquiera, ¿sabes? Se _endureció_. Creo que es algo que es un poco triste porque dejó mucho de él atrás.

—No sé si es triste—Kouichi interrumpió, dándole un pequeño golpe con su hombro—Puede que lo sea. Pero a ti te llamaría nostálgico.

El menor se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente. Pero la sonrisa fue igual de fugaz que una estrella en la tela negra del cielo nocturno.

El tema quedó sangrando entre ellos, todavía sin cicatrizar. Una herida abierta.

—Y eso nos deja a nosotros—susurró cuando el silencio se tornó insoportable.

—Y eso nos deja a nosotros—repitió su gemelo, con suavidad. Kouji lo vio moverse un poco. Si no lo conociese diría que estaba pensando en qué decir—, y en qué tú _mereces_ ser luz más que nadie y a mí me queda bien la oscuridad. No creo que eso deba estar en discusión.

Hubo algo en su voz, una nota de certeza que le hizo sentir que se ahogaba de alivio.

—Kouichi…

Su hermano mayor era gentil, amable. Un buen oyente, un puerto seguro. ¿Cómo no podía eso reflejar la luz mejor que él?

No podía entenderlo. Y era casi doloroso.

—Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un poco frío, ¿sabes? Quiero decir… Yo te seguí y vi como eras—Kouichi siguió adelante, ignorando la vergüenza por sus acciones pasadas—. Callado, silencioso… Siempre estabas con tu perro, pero no hablabas con nadie… Entonces te vi con los chicos en el Mundo Digital y me sentí un poco celoso.

—¿Qué?

Como cada vez que hablaban del tema, Kouichi se ruborizó.

—¿Qué?—declaró, un poco defensivo—Estaba obsesionado.

Kouji se sorprendió cuando una carcajada raspó su garganta. Kouichi estaba _casi_ satisfecho por el pequeño triunfo.

—Te observé. Vi como te pusiste delante de Takuya para protegerlo, vi cómo estabas preocupado por los demás… Te vi arriesgarlo todo cuando yo…

—Duskmon—interrumpió.

—Duskmon es parte de mí—le amonestó su gemelo, pero sonreía—, o lo fue. Pero tú me liberaste de él, porque eres la luz. Puede que quieras fingir que no, pero te importan las personas que te rodean y te interesa su bienestar por encima del tuyo. Por eso querías darle flores a Satomi en compensación, por eso llorabas por mamá aunque no la recordabas, por eso querías proteger a los demás del peligro. Gotsumon me lo dijo una vez y los chicos me han contado lo que hiciste por ellos, cuando no los conocías. Intentas que eso no se note y funciona, lo he visto. Pero cambia cuando dejas que te conozcan. Eres una persona muy noble. Eso brilla a pesar de ti mismo.

Y fue el turno de Kouji para sonrojarse. Sabía que no podía negar lo evidente y agradeció a la penumbra que los rodeaba por el permiso de apaciguar su timidez.

¿Por qué había dejado el tema llegar tan lejos? Quería que la tierra lo tragase. Prefería volver a hundirse en pensamientos solemnes.

—Pensé que si te lo decía delante de los chicos me matarías—confesó Kouichi, luego de un rato. Kouji le concedió la razón.

Estaba bien, para ellos, _saber_.

Para nadie más.

Por el momento.

—Creo que es verdad, entonces—dijo al final.

Podía _escuchar_ la sorpresa de su hermano.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de la telepatía entre gemelos.

Kouichi se rió en voz baja.

—Eso pensé—volvió a darle un golpe en el hombro, más decidido y un poco más firme—, ahora deja de pensar en eso.

No recordaba a alguien haber dicho tantas cosas buenas de él y sintió que algo en su interior, un nudo frío que se había formado con las palabras de Junpei y con sus propios pensamientos sobre el tema, se aflojaba lentamente.

En su lugar, se expandía la calidez de la afirmación.

Por un momento, estuvo perdido en el alivio. Sabía que ese tema no iba a dejarlo dormir y, aparentemente, Kouichi también lo sabía. Había hecho todo eso para llegar a decirle lo que pensaba de él.

Entonces, lo notó.

Faltaba algo.

—No me has hablado de ti y la oscuridad, niisan.

Sintió a Kouichi removerse.

—Es el mismo principio, pero al revés—le dijo, fácilmente. Pero su voz no lo engañaba—. Creo que debemos dormir si mañana…

—Quiero saber lo que piensas de la oscuridad.

No pensaba dejar ese tema ahora.

—O puedo decirte lo que pienso yo.

Kouichi suspiró, pero no habló.

—Löwemon nos enseñó que la oscuridad tiene dos caras, y es cierto que el mismo principio se aplica. Por eso creo que podríamos intercambiar elementos, hasta cierto punto—Kouji asintió en silencio, concediéndole la razón. Él había usado los poderes de Kouichi, los del guerrero azabache aunque no le habían _pertenecido_ ni un solo segundo—La oscuridad no es mala.

—No—reconoció, a regañadientes—, pero tampoco es buena.

—La luz es neutral también—aseguró en susurros—. Por eso creo que nosotros somos un poco como el principio del Yin y el Yang. En uno hay una semilla del otro y están siempre en movimiento, transformándose.

La oscuridad era de Kouichi. Porque era de él, por eso, no podía ser malvada. Era cálida y segura, _protectora_. La clase de oscuridad que te permite refugio y consuelo, abrigo.

La luz, _su luz_ , era fría. Y eso no le quitaba el brillo, solo lo hacía diferente. Era la clase de luz que enseñaba los defectos para afrontarlos y superarlos, la luz que permitía _ver_ y sanar. Era protectora de una clase diferente.

—Eso es lo que he pensado—comentó Kouichi.

—Tiendes a embotellarlo todo, toda tu energía la usas para enterrar los problemas y no para empujar a las personas como lo hice. Usábamos el mismo principio pero para distintas cosas. Yo no dejaba que me afecten, tú no querías afectar a otros.

—Y sabemos lo bien que eso terminó—dijo, algo de rabia filtrándose en su voz.

A diferencia de su torrente de palabras anteriores, se quedó callado.

—A mí tampoco me iba muy bien—confesó Kouji, después de un instante de reflexión. Era una conversación _incómoda_ , podía sentir el impulso de quedarse en silencio y cerrar el tema pero necesitaba que Kouichi entendiese, así como él _entendió_ —. Me sentía solo.

—Sí—la voz de su hermano era dócil, suave en el dormitorio que compartían—. Yo también.

Era abrumador, era extraordinario saber que _eso_ era cierto.

Habían estado en los dos extremos, niños perdidos que se desconocían y se encontraron súbitamente, reflejados como si fuesen espejos. Kouji siempre se había sentido solo, Kouichi le dijo que aún cuando estaba con sus mejores amigos —Maki y Taisuke— sentía un extraño vacío en su pecho.

El Mundo Digital había cambiado eso.

—Y cuando te conocí, niisan, sabía que había encontrado lo que faltaba.

Kouichi sonrió en la oscuridad. Kouji pensó que nunca había sido más luminoso.

* * *

 **N/A** : Después de escribir _Crossfire_ , me encontré pensando mucho en los elementos de los chicos de Frontier y en cómo los reflejaban. Y los gemelos _totalmente_ tendrían una conversación así en algún momento.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
